I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains primarily to wheel trim for vehicle wheels, and more particularly to simulated wire wheel covers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, wire wheel covers for use on vehicle wheels can be regarded as an outgrowth of the actual wire wheels used on vehicles in the early days of the automobile. As vehicle weights and their potential speeds began to increase, the actual wire wheels had to be replaced by stronger stamped steel wheels. However, with such a replacement, a need developed for enhancing the appearance of vehicle wheels, and in addition to normal disc-type or ornamental wheel covers, many attempts were made to provide a simulated wire wheel cover which in effect feigned the appearance of actual wire wheels.
Many difficulties were encountered in an attempt to provide a wire wheel cover which would be authentic in appearance, provide satisfactory performance characteristics, and be reasonable in cost. Initial efforts consisted of separately fastening several spokes to both a center cap or hub member and an outer base member by the use of rather complex clamping arrangements and cumbersome metal fasteners. Since a substantial number of spokes were required to provide an authentic appearance, assembly of such a wheel cover became rather tedious and costly, and the final wheel cover provided a good amount of weight, an undesirable property in the eyes of present-day weight and energy conscious automotive designers.
Other efforts were aimed at reducing the rattling and other noise that resulted from wheel covers comprised of so many separate parts. Due to the rather rigorous performance environment and the severe operating stress and strain, various configurations were designed to overcome the shortcomings of prior art wheel covers. Some met with limited success, but in general, many had drawbacks such as lack of structural strength, inability to withstand environmental exposure, complexity and cost of manufacture and assembly, unappealing design, or excessive weight.
Although the concept of clamping at the radially inner ends of a first set of spoke clusters comprised of inwardly diverging spokes is known, as well as is the use of a second set of criss-crossed spoke clusters positioned below the first set, applicant believes that his invention presents several unique concepts and many advantages over such prior art.
It is a principal object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved simulated wire wheel cover.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simulated wire wheel cover that is simple in design, manufacture and assembly, yet presents an authentic, pleasing appearance, capable of enhancing the overall appearance of an automobile.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simulated wire wheel cover that provides four depths of spokes by the use of only two sets of spoke clusters.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a simulated wire wheel cover which is readily adapted to be fabricated from relatively light weight materials, yet still provides substantial rigidity and excellent performance properties.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.